


let us build on this love

by siriuslydraco



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, sethkate are married af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/pseuds/siriuslydraco
Summary: "I want to start a family"
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	let us build on this love

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter contains a bit of smut, so fair warning guys! hope you all like it! it might be pretty rushed idk, and I've never written smut before so hopefully it's okay

“Do we _have_ to go?” 

The grumbling sound of her husbands complaints meets her ears yet again, and Kate sighs for what feels like the hundredth time tonight- heavily and drawn out to make sure he can hear her over the running faucet.

She removes herself from the edge of their bed once both feet are inside her black boots and stands up with her hands on her hips- green eyes intently staring into the foggy bathroom. He has his tanned back to her, but she can see him roll his brown eyes in the mirror he stands before. 

“Yes, Seth. We _have_ to go” Kate glares at him as he saunters his way out of the bathroom in just a towel with that famous smirk on his face.

She doesn’t miss how his dark eyes roam over her body with a certain sort of spark dancing in them; a look that always manages to make her blush.

She’s wearing tights and a leather skirt with a red blouse but somehow Seth is looking at her like he can see _through_ the layers of clothes. Kate had thought she’d looked rather girlish as she eyed her reflection in the mirror earlier but her husband certainly doesn’t think so as he winds his arms around her waist. 

“You look _so_ good, Katie” Seth comments as he leans down to kiss her lips gently. 

She can feel him smile against her mouth as she kisses him back, her small hands placing themselves firmly on his wet, naked chest. His hands, like always, go straight to her hair that is now sleeker than ever since she spent a good hour styling it and he tugs ever so gently, causing her lips to part wider against his. 

He practically smirks when she moans wantonly into his hot, open mouth. _That smooth motherfucker,_ Kate thinks to herself as she uses the hands that were beginning to roam his body to push him away. 

“Oh you’re slick, Gecko” she glares at him with narrowed, emerald eyes. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, princess” he holds up his hands with a wide smile etching itself onto his devastatingly handsome face. 

“You’re not getting out of this that easily” she berates him scoldingly, but she lets a giggle escape her lips when he makes a grab for her and succeeds- his big arms turning her around and pressing her back to his chest. 

His lips are on her neck before she can huff out an indignant breath, and despite the fact she’s annoyed at his talent for deflecting in circumstances he’d rather not be in, she leans into his body with a sag. 

His big, rough hands feel like they’re everywhere and her eyes close when one comes to squeeze her breast through the thin material of her scarlet blouse while his other arm snakes fully around her waist.

She can feel him pressed against her through the leather of her skirt and she knows she’d make quick work of pulling off his towel even from this angle but her minds resolve becomes stronger even when his hands snake their way downwards. 

“Come on, baby. You’re _killing_ me” he whines like a teenager when she wriggles free from his grip.

She’s sure she has wet patches on her neck from all his lavish attention, and one bra cup is spilling out of her blouse- his eyes staring intently on the red lace.

She turns to look in the mirror that rests on her vanity table and she grumbles loudly when she notices her hair is stuck out at different angles at the back of her head. She smooths it down with hands that are beginning to tremble from the excitement she’s trying to bury. 

“Remind me again why I married you?” Kate asks with a playful sigh, her hands tucking her blouse back into her skirt once she buttons it. 

“Because you love me” Seth states simply with a shrug, that dark heady desire not leaving his eyes “and we have amazing sex” 

“Well I’ve nothing to compare it to, so…..” she yelps out a laugh when he slaps her lightly on the behind with a large hand.

“Well I do, and you’re the best I’ve ever had. And to think you’ve just denied yourself all of this” Seth huffs out and Kate doesn’t even need to look to know he’s just slipped off the towel to put on his boxers.

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms in classic Kate style as she makes her way towards him. She knows exactly what he is trying to do, but his plan of distraction will have to wait. 

“I promise you that if you behave tonight I will let you have your way with me the second we get home” 

“The _second_?” Seth raises an eyebrow as he turns his head away from his closet and to his blushing wife.

She has her lip caught between her teeth in that way that makes him want to throw her on the bed and eat her out, but he refrains from doing so. She was promising later, wasn’t she? 

“Yes” she states decidedly with a nod of her head “but only if you behave. No wise cracks or swearing, alright?”

“Kate, I can’t help myself sometimes. I’ll be on my best behaviour as long as Ranger Rick doesn’t try blaming me for the _almost_ end of the world” Seth grumbles as he starts pulling on a white dress shirt. Kate sighs heavily as she reaches out and starts to button it out of domestic habit. 

“His name is Freddie” Kate corrects him with a stern green eyed look “and he and Margaret were nice enough to invite us for dinner, okay? Just do it for me” 

Seth knows that even though he complains openly about these sort of things, that he could never deny Kate anything. He can see it in her eyes that this New Year’s eve spectacle he’s being dragged to is important to her, especially since Maragaret and Freddie had both insisted on her joining them for dinner. 

He knows that Freddie still holds a soft spot for Kate that is filled with the desire to always protect her, even though she’s twenty two and Seth is more than capable of looking after her.

But Freddie constantly checks up on her as if she was his own kid, and Seth can tell that the Ranger hovers over her watchfully because he still doesn’t understand her marriage to a Gecko. It’s as if he fears the last remaining bouts of innocence within her will be snuffed out completely because of Seth.

Seth isn’t sure he can fully admit to understanding it himself. Some days he feels as if he’ll wake up and Kate will realise what a mistake it was to get hitched to him in some old Texan courthouse and leave without so much as a goodbye.

He’s expected that for a long time, but it’s been two years and she’s still here. 

Seth knows deep down he doesn’t really despise the Ranger as much as he _claims_ he does- he actually likes the guy, although he’d never admit that to his wife because she’d only use that information to coerce him into even more situations he wouldn’t be happy with. So he’s not about to say it now. 

“Fine. I’ll behave myself, Mrs Gecko” he promises her softly, leaning his head down to kiss the perfect curve of her nose.

She grabs the collar of his shirt and tilts her head up, her perfectly shaped lips sliding against his own. Her sweet kiss is over too soon, but there’s a smile on her face when she pulls away. 

“Thank you” she tells him as she lets him go “I’m heading downstairs, you better be ready in ten minutes” 

“Yes ma’am” Seth calls after her as she stalks from the room, his usual smirk crossing his face. 

* * *

“Smile, Seth, you look like you’re attending a funeral” Kate nudges him in the side as they stand on the Rangers front porch “it’s New Years Eve, everyone has to be happy tonight” 

He just shoots her a smile that is entirely constructed out of force but before she can berate him to lighten up the front door swings open and the beaming face of the Rangers wife greets them. 

“Hey!” she says animatedly as her arms automatically extend to wrap around Kate’s smaller frame. 

“Hey, Margaret” Kate beams back as she squeezes the older woman.

In the last three years- ever since Amaru was obliterated and sent back to Hell- the two have struck up a seemingly unlikely bond.

One would think that Margaret would run a mile whenever looking at Kate’s face after all Amaru had put her through while inside Kate’s body, but she had been nothing but gracious and kind to Kate during her healing process.

The two had often talked together in hushed whispers whenever Freddie would request for Kate to come over, and Seth secretly delighted that Kate was opening up to someone other than him.

Seth knows every horrible little detail of Kate’s life- before and after her world had been turned upside down- and he knows by the way the older woman looks out for Kate like a sister that Margaret does too. 

“Hey, Seth” Margaret’s smile does not falter as her eyes turn to the Gecko, and her arms pull him into a friendly embrace too. He knows Freddie won’t give him such a welcome. 

“Seth!” comes a small cry as they enter the warm farmhouse, the sound of small shuffling feet carrying to where they stand gathered at the entrance. 

“Earl! Buddy, how ya been! You’ve gotten so big” 

Kate watches as her husband kneels in front of the three year old boy who now bounces towards him with a childish beam on his face.

The boy definitely has his mothers colouring with light brown hair and ivory skin, but the deep brown eyes are all Freddie- and they gaze into Seth’s face with an undeniable twinkle.

It had come as a surprise to Kate how soft Seth became when he was with children. All of his criminal hardened demeanor all but vanishes and in its wake there is only ever kindness left. A kindness that now radiates from his corner creased eyes as he smiles genuinely at the young boy. 

“I’m nearly the size of you! And I have big muscles too” Earl prods his own arms with a slender finger and Kate laughs as Seth scoops up the boy with ease and stands. 

“I think we’re the same size now” Seth remarks as he lifts Earl to his hip- both of them eye level. The boy giggles at being held up so high, and Kate can only watch on in amused adoration as Seth walks into the house to be greeted by Billy too, the five year old hugging herself close to his leg. 

“Why are men the way they are?” Kate asks Margaret as she watches how Seth comfortably walks into the kitchen, Earl in his arms and Billy clinging to his leg, to greet Freddie with a handshake who had been busy stirring something that smells delicious. He takes Seth’s hand with an honest looking grin and then waves over to Kate. 

“God only knows” Margaret links Kate’s arm and walks her towards the open dining room where a promising looking bottle of wine is laid out. She pours two glasses of the thick red and hands one to a grateful Kate. 

“All Seth has done all day is whine about coming here because of Freddie. But he can’t hide the fact that they actually do get on when he acts like _that_ ” Kate explains while waving a hand in the direction where the ex thief and the Ranger stand talking about God knows what.

Both look fairly comfortable despite the fact they had been at each other's throats once. Kate can remember Freddie pleading with her to reconsider marrying him when she’d announced they were engaged. _You won’t have a good life with him, Kate!_. But it hadn’t stopped her from donning a white sundress and marrying him in a courthouse two weeks later.

Maybe they _had_ robbed a bank afterwards with Richie, but Freddie does not need to know that. And somehow if he does know it, he has never expressed that he holds that knowledge, and Kate would rather it be left that way. 

She wonders if perhaps the absence of tension from saving the world has allowed the two men to become somewhat friendly towards each other. Or maybe Kate is reaching and they only act civil to aid their wives friendship. 

“Tell me about it. All Ferdinand does is complain about having Seth here, but when he is here they get along like brothers” Margaret rolls her eyes and takes a swig of her wine, her attention ripping from Kate when a shrill giggle rings throughout the house. 

Seth is kneeling in front of Earl and Billy, doing his famous magic trick that both kids demand he do on the rare occasions he visits. Billy claps her hands together, dark eyes full of kiddish glee when Seth pulls a candy from her ear. Seth’s years of thieving seems to pay off when he performs displays of manual dexterity during sleight of hand, but if Kate were to ever tell anyone that Seth Gecko can perform magic tricks for kids he would surely be mortified. 

“He’s good with kids” Margaret observes quietly from where she sits watching intently, and Kate can’t help but smile.

She can never help the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and the way her heart swells when she sees Seth with kids. It’s not often that it happens, but sometimes they could be sitting in a diner or walking hand in hand along a street and Kate will catch how Seth will get all sappy eyed whenever he sees a baby.

Kate remembers how they’d babysat for Margaret and Freddie once, and how while holding the eleven month old, Earl’s tiny hand had gripped around Seth’s finger. He had gone almost breathless and had gazed at Kate with a look in his eyes that had only screamed a promise for the future. 

“Yeah he is, isn’t he?” Kate sighs, a little dreamily, as she lets her face rest in the palm of her hand. 

“Has it ever come up? The whole having kids thing?” Margaret asks her curiously with studious eyes, and Kate takes a large gulp of wine. 

“We talked about it before, of course we have. But it wasn’t a conversation where anything was planned, you know? He just asked me if it was still something I wanted and I told him it was, but we’ve never discussed the idea of actually getting pregnant” Kate explains with green eyes jolting from her wine to the figure of her husband. 

“You’re still so young, Kate. But I think you’d make a wonderful mom” Margaret tells her sincerely, a pretty smile on her face. 

“I used to think of nothing else. Marrying straight out of high school, being a mom, having this perfect family that would go to church on Sunday. But after everything that happened I thought I wouldn’t want it anymore until….” Kate trails off with her lips pressed to her glass, unsure how to articulate the rising bubble that is forming in her stomach. It feels a lot like giddiness whenever her mind throws around the image of Seth as a dad.

“Until Seth?” Margaret questions with a raise of her brow, and Kate nods decidely. 

“He just came along and made everything better when I didn’t know what I needed. After Amaru everyone was still so weird around me, but never Seth. He stuck by my side and made me believe I could have something close to normal. I want it all with him, babies included” Kate declares steadily and her older friend smiles widely. 

“Well it’s a new year, with new beginnings. Anything could happen” she says, and Kate agrees with her wholeheartedly.

* * *

“Well that wasn’t so bad” Seth comments as he pulls up in their driveway, the front porch light of their house greeting them.

Kate just hums from the seat beside him, a little wine drunk and with a mind that has been non stop whirling around since her conversation with Margaret earlier.

Kate had always known she’d wanted kids, but ever since her outwardly perfect life had crumbled to ashes she hadn’t put much stock in the idea.

For a while after Amaru’s possession she had been convinced that marriage, a house and kids were out of the picture. But Seth had confessed his love for her at a time when she hadn’t believed true love even existed anymore, and two out of three things isn’t bad, right? 

But now, she feels like there is a heavy weight bearing down on her chest and she knows it’s the pressing realisation that this has been the missing piece inside of her for so long. She’s so young, she knows that, but her and Seth have been through almost everything the world could possibly throw at them.

A baby was just another step they needed to go through together. A lifelong commitment that she knows she’s ready for, and one that the beautiful man beside her wants desperately even though he’s never pushed her for it. 

He eyes her from the driver's seat with a quizzical brow and Kate realises with a flush to her cheeks that she has probably been staring at him for a solid minute. 

“You alright, princess? You’ve been quiet most of the way home” he asks her and Kate nods rather dumbly, her hands fumbling to unclasp her seat belt. She kneels up on the seat then with a devilish smile and leans over to cup Seth’s stubbly face. 

“I’ve been busy thinking” she brushes her lips against his, an action that makes him shudder with pleasure. 

“Is that so?” Seth quirks an eyebrow as he stares into her eyes that are locked on his. She bites her lip and then lets the plump curve of it bounce out from her teeth as she nods. 

“I was thinking about the promise I made about what you could do to me later” Kate all but whispers to him as she leans further against him, her hands snaking up his thighs “and I think it’s later now, baby” 

“ _Fuck_ , _Kate_ ” Seth grits out as one hand snakes its way into his hair while the other palms him through his slacks.

It’s embarrassing how hard he's getting already, just from the lustful glimmer in her eyes and the soft way she speaks.

But Kate doesn’t seem to mind at all, she relishes in it as she hums against his lips, but she pulls away too quickly and almost jumps towards the passenger door. 

“Meet me inside, Gecko!” she calls over her shoulder as she hightails it out of the car and towards the front porch.

He curses under his breath as he fiddles with his car keys and his belt all at once, but he manages to tear himself out of his seat in a rare flicker of clumsiness, and then he’s chasing after her up the driveway. They both fumble to get the door open as quick as they can and Seth curses loudly when he nearly trips over the threshold. 

Once they’re safely inside with the door closed, the wall becomes a resting spot for Kate’s body as Seth pushes her against it. A small fervent gasp emits from Kate’s lips but it’s swallowed by Seth’s mouth when he hungrily kisses her- his hands entwined in her auburn hair and hers making work of undoing his belt. 

She’s gotten quicker and more sure of her actions in the last couple of years, and she whips off his belt and shoves a hand down the front of his slacks with a confidence that would make the old Kate blush crimson.

His cock is now peak stiff thanks to her nimble hands rubbing up and down the front of his boxers and he groans desperately into her mouth as he feels his resolve weaken for her. He stutters out when her hand dips into his underwear and his mouth slackens against hers, coming to kiss her neck instead. 

“Bedroom. Now” he croaks out against her neck as he languishes sloppy kisses to the sweet smelling skin there, and he almost regrets it when her hand slides out of his pants.

She all but runs to the stairs, gripping the banister for support as she kicks off her boots and makes quick work of unbuttoning her blouse, leaving that too discarded on the ground.

Seth rips off his jacket at the sight of the scarlet lace that cups her breasts and takes the stairs two at a time behind her. 

She makes it to the bedroom before him and Seth finds her standing in the middle of the floor trying to wiggle her skirt off her hips. He gently swipes her hands out of the way and hooks his fingers around the leather band, pulling it and the tights down her legs that she now furiously kicks off of her. 

He groans loudly and unashamed at the sight of the matching red underwear that clings to her curvaceous hips and he just takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her as he throws his shirt from his shoulders.

She clings to him tightly when he lifts her up, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he carries them over to the bed, and her lips start to kiss every part of skin that she can find. His cheeks, his temples, his lips and _fuck_ his knees buckle when she bites the throbbing vein at the side of his neck and runs her tongue along the black lines of his tattoo. 

“Seth, I need you” she breathes out heavily as he lays her back on the pillows- her hair fanning out behind her like some angel, and God above she is. A perfect angel, and she’s all his. Seth doesn’t really know what he ever did to deserve her, but he is certainly never going to stop making her feel _good_ for as long as she wants him. 

“Tell me what you want, baby” he huskily whispers in her ear as he settles himself between her legs.

Her tantalisingly kissable lips open to say something but a low moan comes out when he grinds against the wet spot between her legs.

Her nails dig deep into his arms as his hips slowly rock with hers, both of them beginning to create a rhythm that causes his groans and her whimpers to mix together. 

“Your…..mouth, Seth. _Please_ ” she breathes out in a sporadic flutter and he grins to himself when he remembers the first time she had blurted that out.

She had been so embarrassed and had hidden her beautiful face with her hands, but Seth had only found her shame to be endearing and had proceeded to eat her out until she had her first orgasm. 

“Always so polite. Such a _good_ girl” Seth mutters against her heaving breasts as he slowly kisses a trail down her body “are you _my_ good girl, Katie?” 

“Oh god, Seth” she moans as he kisses her over the lace of her wet underwear, his tongue darting out to lick the damp fabric “yes…. _yes_ I’m yours” 

“That’s right, baby girl. All mine” he looks up at her to see the mounds of her breasts falling rapidly and her head is thrown back on the pillow in anticipation. He decides for both their sakes not to tease her tonight, and in one expert motion he has her underwear off and thrown on the floor. 

“Seth!” she cries out when he spreads her legs and licks through her slick folds with one fluid stroke. His big hands have to hold her hips down onto the bed to stop them from squirming but hers are gripping his hair. 

“God, Kate, you’re so fucking _wet_ ” he tells her with rasped out words, and she lifts her head from the bed to stare at him.

She’s biting her lip and her green eyes are full of a heavy desire that makes him ache in his slacks. She lies back when his head rests between her legs again and his tongue carries on its previous administrations. 

The way her hips are grinding against his tongue and the filthy curses that string from her pretty mouth are enough to make him feel like he’ll come in his pants- but he tries to push down his own pleasure as he uses his mouth on her. 

“ _Fuck_!” Kate moans, not holding back anything as Seth slides two fingers inside of her while his tongue carries out working on her bundle of nerves.

She’s a quivering mess, he can feel how her body shakes under the hand firmly clutching her hip and with the other he continues to slide and curl two fingers inside of her until he can feel her clench around him. 

She comes with a ragged shout of his name, the sound alone the most beautiful thing but it’s nothing compared to how she looks every time after she’s just come down from a high.

Her body is flushed and her face is blooming a pretty pink and those goddamn lips of hers are now cherry red from all the biting she’s done. That mouth is partnered with his own when he snakes back up her body to kiss her.

Her tongue is desperate against his own and she kisses him filthily to taste herself off him, moaning into his mouth with a frantic need.   
Her naked core rubs against his pants and he hisses against her lips when she does. He pulls away from her to hurriedly stand up from the bed, his hands yanking his pants and boxers down.

He can see the desire in Kate’s eyes blown wide when she eyes his naked form but he doesn’t let her stare for long, settling himself between her legs again. 

“Jesus, Kate, have you any idea how much I love you?” he groans against her mouth as his warm, calloused hands unhook her bra and gently tug it off her shoulders. 

“I love you too” she breathes out heavily as one hand cups her bare breast and the other reaches towards the nightstand. She almost forgets in her pleasured haze why she’d wanted him so desperately back in the car. 

“Wait, stop!” she hurriedly says to him, grabbing his wrist before he can search out a condom. He looks down at her then with a flicker of surprise breaking through the desire in his eyes. 

“You suddenly not in the mood, princess?” he goads her teasingly as he quirks an eyebrow at her small hand that is clutching onto his wrist.

She lets him go then but wraps her arms tightly around his neck to pull his face down to hers so she can skim her lips over his. 

“I mean it, I _love_ you. I want it all with you” Kate breathes out against his mouth and he cups her face gently so he can hold her eyes on his. 

“What are you getting at?” he asks her softly, his eyes studying hers with a prickle of confusion and she waits a second before answering him. 

“I want to start a family” 

Her words would have knocked him on his ass if he was standing, and he stares at her dumbly for what feels like minutes. Kate just stares back while chewing her lip, a sense of nervousness in her eyes but when he beams stupidly from above her all trace of doubt vanishes from her face. 

“You mean that?” Seth asks her breathlessly. 

“I mean that. I want that for us. I never realised how much I wanted it until tonight” Kate shakily confesses, her fingers tracing over his handsome features “do you want it? I know we haven’t talked much about it but I see the way you are with Earl and Billy, and I know you’d be a great dad. We can talk about it some other time if you’d like, and not worry about it now” 

“I want it too” Seth tells her with a stifling honesty in his voice- eyes brimming over with emotion “I want a family with you, Kate” 

“Well let’s get practising, Mr Gecko” she coyly smiles as she winds her arms tighter around him, a giddy sort of hope bubbling up in her chest. 

“Are you really sure, baby?” Seth checks her one last time and Kate nods with an unwavering determination. 

“I’m sure” she smiles at him as he positions himself between her legs. 

She feels then in that moment like something new is beginning, and she feels slightly drunk off the idea.

She peers at the digital alarm clock that rests beside her head and beams when she sees the red glaring numerals light up. 

_00:01_

What was it that Margaret had said?

Oh yes, Kate smiles. _New year. New beginnings._


End file.
